


Television (Previously Untitled Klaine Drabble)

by bastiankurts (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bastiankurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With some time away from work to relax with his boyfriend by catching up on some television, Kurt isn't particularly pleased to see that Blaine's dedication (and perhaps, slight addiction) to reality television shows is still something that they both happen to live with. However, Kurt has always been very good at suggesting alternatives on the afternoons that they're together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Television (Previously Untitled Klaine Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> First written at some point during 2011. I can't remember the exact timeframe.
> 
> This is just a document I found whilst cleaning out some of my personal files on my computer. I unfortunately don't write for Klaine anymore, so this has just been uploaded for my own archive purposes, and for those shippers out there to enjoy :)
> 
> It's full of cavity-inducing fluff, and is more or less unbeta'd; so I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors.

“Blaine you have to be kidding me”.

“...What?”

“This show again? Really?”

Kurt flopped down on the couch next to Blaine, hands clasped around a bowl of popcorn that he had previously grabbed from the kitchen. He took one glance at the show that was currently on his television box, and found himself having to fight the temptation to just roll his eyes as he realised it was once again, one of those trashy reality shows that Blaine loved so much – for some reason that Kurt couldn’t quite understand and thought that most likely, he probably never would.

“But Kurt – today we find out who’s leaving!! And I hope to god it’s Stacey, because he is so annoying and I can’t understand how he’s managed to stay in the house _this_ long, let alone how he can stay in it much longer.”

As Blaine continued to gossip about the show – which through his continued observation Kurt had learnt the show was reminiscent to _‘Big Brother’_ and dear god, just how could Blaine sit through such disasters and actually find enjoyment from it?! – Kurt really did roll his eyes, shoving a piece of popcorn into his mouth as a small frown worked its way onto his brow.

“How do you even watch this stuff Blaine?? It’s just a bunch of people who are living in a house and doing absolutely nothing interesting.”

Blaine just shrugged, his attention still drawn to the television as he pulled his leg up onto the couch and tucked it him underneath himself.

“You’re usually at work, and I’m usually bored at this time of day. I have nothing better to than watch trashy shows.”

At that Kurt turned to look at Blaine, feeling as if a weight had suddenly been shoved on top of his heart. It was true, Kurt’s work rarely allowed for him to be at home in the early afternoons, and Kurt couldn’t help but wonder what other terrible, torturous shows Blaine would submit himself too when not working or otherwise busy himself.

He moved his gaze to watch Blaine for a few moments, noticing how utterly absorbed into the show he really was. Kurt let out a small sigh, and moved to put the bowl of popcorn down on the floor. When he moved to look at Blaine again, he noticed that the dark haired man had turned his attention on to him, watching him as he continued to move. Kurt smiled, and shuffled nearer to Blaine, moving to snuggle down into his boyfriends arm.

“How about this: after this disaster of a show is finished, we put a movie on to watch together?”

Blaine’s eyes widened slightly, shocked by Kurt’s proposal. Kurt on the other hand didn’t notice his boyfriend’s expression, too busy in continuing to make himself comfortable in using Blaine’s arm as a pillow as he turned his head and watched the people movie about on his television screen.

“But ... your shows on after this ...”

Kurt shrugged in response, not turning his head away from the screen as he did so.

“It’s on record. I’ll watch it later, I usually do anyway. No big deal.”

He could feel Blaine’s stare boring into him, and a comfortable silence fell between the two of them for a brief few moments. But eventually, Kurt felt Blaine wrap an arm around him, holding onto to him tightly.

“We can watch a movie now instead? We don’t have to wait for this show to finish.”

Kurt smirked, secretly happy that his suggestion to watch a movie instead had resulted in Blaine agreeing to turn off the hideous show that was currently playing. He moved his head slightly, turning so he could look up at Blaine from where he was laying, and was met with his boyfriends expression which was filled with what could only be described as love ; the same expression that always managed to warm Kurt’s heart up.

“Really? Because you know – I was only going to suggest a Disney movie. Something like Tangled, Mulan maybe?”

“Kurt, you had me at ‘Disney movie’.”

Kurt’s smirk grew as he watched Blaine’s own smile grow warmer. They stared at each other for a few moments before Kurt sat up again, moving to grab the DVD he had brought in earlier before which was left next to the popcorn bowl on the floor. He turned to throw a glance back at Blaine again, holding up the DVD in his hand as he did so and watched as Blaine’s warm smile grew wider as he read the movie title.

“I always find myself wondering what I did to deserve a boyfriend who knew exactly what my favourite movies were.”

“Well, it’s not exactly hard to know Blaine. Not after all these years. I’d be a pretty terrible boyfriend if I didn’t know by now to be honest.”

He moved to slide off the couch and walked across the room to put the movie on. Once the DVD was in and loading, Kurt turned around and made his way back to the couch, flopping down on it once again and automatically moving to snuggle deeper into Blaine’s arm; knowing that this time he wouldn’t have to get up for a while and that he could well and truly make himself comfortable. Blaine’s arm wrapped around his small frame again also and his grip was tighter this time, pulling Kurt closer to his side and trying to help make Kurt more comfortable also.

“Have I ever told you that I love you?”

Kurt smiled, Blaine’s words filling his heart with even more warmth than what he was currently feeling.

“Only every day since the day you first told me,” He replied, and he could feel Blaine’s smile as he buried his face into the top of his head, Kurt noting that Blaine had learnt to be careful not to mess up his hair too much.

“Then I still don’t tell you enough as you deserve. I love you, Kurt. I love you, and I love how you put up with my crappy taste in television. I love how you’ll sit with me and watch Disney movies countless times without ever getting bored of them, and most of all I love you for being so perfect in your own, amazing, Kurt-like way.”

Kurt was sure that if Blaine kept talking, his heart would swell to be ten times the size that it normally was. He turned to look up at Blaine again once more, and moved so he could give him a soft kiss on the lips. It didn’t last too long, and Kurt was sure to pull away before Blaine had a chance to deepen it and lead them both to be sidetracked, and as he did so he smiled mischievously at the dark haired man. He turned to look back at the television, pressing the play button on the remote control that he held in his hand, and snuggled down deeper as the movie began to start, speaking as he did so.

“And I love you too, you terribly cheesy sweetheart. Now shush so we can watch the movie”.

 


End file.
